


Open Slaughter 2 2/9

by JSS394



Category: Hannibal X Olaf and Lee Pace
Genre: Albino Bunny, Asylum, M/M, Plan, Rolling Hills Asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 2 2/9

Part 2

The Sixth Hit-Ler  
6/6/216 

Olaf notched his shallow neck turning it to the left of him; with his lungs he made a grunting sound to get one of the guard’s attentions. The guard to the left of him looked over his shoulder and moved to face his masters direction as they both meet eyes. “Yes Sir, what can I do for you?”. The guard questioned with a soft but, polite voice. “You can send him in now”. He smiled lightly. The guard walked off up to the stairs and off into the labyrinth of tunnels.

In a matter of minutes the guard came back, he came back with a slender looking man who looked content as his hair was brushed back away from his face, Olaf knows this guy already, he had an impeccable perfect jaw line that secretly Olaf loathed this man entirely in and out even most he wanted to eat him all up but, he knows he couldn’t be even be capable of doing such a thing like that but, then again he could try it out some time when the time is right to even hold that thought in his mind but, today he has other plans set in place. Either way, the man before him would do such a thing; he had secrets up his sleeves. 

He was the boss of Olaf. 

He walked loosely in his step towards Olaf, he was wearing a white apron, white gloves and black commando boots that had been polished to the point and the laces had been hand made that fitted perfectly to his shoe size. Olaf meets eyes with the blue eyed gentleman and smiled as he stood up and hugged him as he said. “Doctor Hannibal Lecter, its good to see you!!! That you have come out from hiding”. He chuckled. 

Olaf then realised him from his arms. Hannibal nodded politely with a small smirk. “So lets get on with this then, come sit”. Olaf offered Hannibal a seat placing his hand across the table notifying for him to sit. Hannibal looked over at the chair then back at Olaf. “No, I will stand”. He commented with no expression in his voice leaning on his left foot more. “Alight then, so how many people are in the third and fourth floor?”. Olaf questioned. “3120”. “Good”. Olaf smiled feeling the atmosphere was intense. “So have you got the plans sorted for the person that you are going to do the business with?”. Hannibal nodded in his direction. “Are you going to tell Lee tonight? So we can get this show on the road?”. Hannibal nodded again with no hint of a happy atmosphere around him. “Good, now get out, where done!”. Olaf stated turning his attention back to his desk. Olaf still felt the atmosphere change so he wanted Hannibal to leave right away so he could feel calm once more even though he was still his boss sometimes Hannibal had a un-wanting atmosphere amongst him almost every day like he wanted to kill someone. One day he thinks it might be him.

Hannibal raised his brown eyebrow then he turned swiftly on his feet and headed straight to the left corner on the room, he kneeled down, placed his hand on the latch, opened the door with a slight tense of his muscles pulling the door towards him, he squished into the tight claustrophobic space as it was all pitch black, he closed the hatch door behind him and immediately felt a cold breeze that hit his bland cheek bones. 

Hannibal started to shuffle along slowly in the small compacted tunnel, he saw the entrance at the end of it and his eyes light up instantly. He reached the end of the tunnel, he flipped open the trap door gliding onto the white ladder moving swiftly down towards the ground he was immediately greeted by a fellow co-worker wearing a white lab coat that cover almost his whole body except for his face that was creamy coloured with bright blue eyes that matched perfectly with his blond lushes hair that was tied back away from his face who was holding a white red eyed bunny that had a thick black collar loosely around its neck making small noises as it inhaled and exhaled through her tiny nose. 

Hannibal jested his position before meeting eyes with the co-worker that was waiting patiently for Hannibal to look at him. Hannibal eventually looked his way.” Sprzęt jest gotowy do jednego pana Grinner? - Is the equipment ready for one mister Grinner?”. The co-worker looked over at Hannibal. He didn’t get a quick response back while he patted the white rabbit for a moment, Hannibal opened his mouth to speak but, then he closed his mouth and shook lightly his head and walked off more into the room leaving the man holding the bunny with a very confused look upon his face as he didn’t get a response. 

Hannibal marched swiftly through the room with his hands beside him dangling lightly from his shoulder bone as he reached a certain desk that was painted red with all these different knifes out laid perfectly to biggest to smallest in a neat row with the sharp edge facing left. All of the knifes had been hand cleaned to the finest point of where there was no dust or figure print left on them, Hannibal was good at keeping his personal possessions clean to the finest touch, just the way he liked them to be done.

Hannibal started eyeing up the knifes wondering which one he should clean first. While he was looking at them in more depth just a few steps away the co-worker that was still holding the fluffy red eyed bunny, he walked slowly over to him in his direction but, to Hannibal’s senses he knew he was walking towards him, Hannibal swiftly turned around to him and placed his hands out in front of him with his fingers closed as he raised an eyebrow and opened up his dried mouth to speak as his tongue rested on his teeth gently as the saliva started to cover it. “Idź stąd! - Go away!. He snarled placing his triggered hands back down on his side opening his raspy voice again.” Czy widzisz, że mój umysł jest gdzie indziej - Can you see my mind is elsewhere!”. Hannibal voiced out his opinion as others started to look at him as he spoke. 

The co-worker nodded politely, the red eyes bunny opened his mouth lightly and bit the mans thumb hard as the co-worker immediately dropped her on the cold hard ground with a small thud, Hannibal immediately leaped over to her, grabbed her up from the ground and harshly blurted out with direct contact with the mans eyes “ WYJECHAĆ! – LEAVE”. Hannibal voiced out again. The co-workers heart just shrunk back into himself as he nodded again not looking into his eyes as he slowly slithered off into a different direction. Hannibal sighed and looked down at the red eyed bunny that looked up at him as they both meet eyes he tilted his head and rubbed the creatures fur softy feeling the fur between his figure tips as it felt like silk as he had no expression on his face as he felt content as he realised everyone in the room was looking at him with piece. 

Hannibal looked up at them. Opened his now well wet licked mouth with a harsher tone before and stated. “Na co się patrzysz? !!!. Wracaj do pracy.Wielu z was - What are you looking at?!!!. Get back to work. The lot of you”. He demanded. He swished back around and faced the knifes again feeling satisfied.

At the end of the day he was not interrupted again.

*****  
That night at around 12pm Hannibal diverted his attention from his knifes, shuffled over to the stairs and headed up onto the main floor seeing that everyone has gone to their sleeping courters. He was the only one that was awake at this time in the night. He loved it when it was just him alone in this dreadful place. Hannibal walked up to the second lot of stairs without making a sound as his feet hit the floor with a minute sound. Hannibal glided up to the last steps with his hand firmly on his left knee to help him glide himself up onto the last step as he nearly lost all his breath. He lingered onto the fourth floor with his eyes wide-open peeling through the skin, sharp eyes like knifes. He looked dead straight before him sensing an absorbed atmosphere that surrounded his content body. It was so dull with the grey concrete flooring with the dash of blue paint that has been splattered onto the condensed doors in a not so pleasing placement. Hannibal swiftly lifted his left leg and started walking with a small tune in mind as he pasted with ease. 

He came to a sudden stop facing towards the concrete slab of a wall that was only a few spaces between his nose barely touching the softness of his skin, he took one breathe in, turned his right foot with a small glide, swiftly tuned, placed his hand straight into the dark areas of his tight but, not too tight brown tailored trousers, his hand fumbled inside the pocket for a while searching for something, then the hand touches something, the hand smoothly creeps out from his pocket holding one red card with a specific name on it in block letters that spelled ‘ LEE GRINNER PACE’ with a signed mug shot of him so if anyone had this card in the possession they could identify the man quickly.

Hannibal abruptly moved his right arm reaching out towards the door with the card in hand, swiped the card in front of the door breathing out lightly, he moved his hand in a slow motion so chip on the door could pick up the signal between the energy from the card to the chip that is inside the door picking up the eclectic monitor that within the card. The door suddenly started to shift away from the enclosed seel with was tightly gripping onto the concrete like a suction cup as it unplugged itself from the concrete wall, Hannibal delayed his intentional physicality movements for a superior leisure amount of calculated paced unimportant time. His eyes lingered through the bleakness of the thick concrete walls he exhaled softly, he briefly parted his lips to let out some oxygen into the constructed cramped cell.

Hannibal lingered for a moment more before he stepped foot into the confined room and feasted upon his gaze of what slept before him on an orderly but, sleek bunk that fitted his size. Hannibal studied the mortal before him seeing the sleek brown hair that was coving the mans facial features, he was resting peacefully under the covers in the white sheeted bed. Hannibal treaded carefully along the room gaining closer to the man, he held in his breath slightly with his lip curled looking at him with each step. Once he was up close and personal with the man, he knelt down trying not to awaken near the sleeping mortal but, he knew that the current event before him had to go ahead and deal with the current situation. 

Hannibal whipped out his left hand and suddenly stopped right next to the mortals face. He moved his hand deliberately close to the mans nose and calmly knocked his index figure on his nose making the man awaken from his now disturbed slumber. The man fidgeted with his eyes tightly shut, Hannibal backed off a bit still kneeling to the ground, he placed his lean hand onto the cold ground with a slight glide to hold his position up while breathing out softly as a small droplet of sweat filed from his forehead feeling the temperature started to rise in the room. Hannibal adjusted his gaze, cleared his throat and immediately meets eyes with the now disturbed mortal as his brown eyes meet Hannibal’s blue eyes. “What is, your name?”. Hannibal lingered on his soft palpable voice knowing he already knew his name already he just wanted the guy to tell him himself. 

The brown haired man closed in onto Hannibal, their gazes locked together. “What is your name?”. He mimicked Hannibal’s question with a slight smirk. Hannibal disliked his attitude as he narrowed his eyebrows down towards him as he took in a small breath slightly clinging his left fist together as the fingertips touched the confines of his ruff skin as small droplets of sweat started to form. “I asked you first”. Hannibal said clearing his dried up mouth with a stern but, raspy tone of voice with his eyes latched onto the mans figure with his full attention span. 

The man sighed as he battered his eyes away breathing out cold air as he moved his shoulders lightly away from him and turned his attention back to Hannibal with a childish look as he raised his left eye brow. “My name?”. He quoted. Hannibal nodded as he opened his mouth slightly to speak. “Full name”. Hannibal added. “Lee Grinner Pace. There I said it! Now what?”. “Wow you don’t like staying in places for long don’t you!”. “I just want to get on with my life”. Lee added. “Well, lets the show begin”. Hannibal smirked at him with pleasure in his tone of voice.


End file.
